DAMN CAKE!
by Livi Secrets
Summary: Niche gets cheeky. Lag is well I guess Lag! Zazie... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! The Director... *face palm* What's the worse that could happen when Livi goes to deliver a cheesecake? Zazie: Lots!
1. Chapter 1 Damn Cake

**First ever fic! I own only Livi! My great friends Bree and Mary are an inspiration! I love Letter Bee! Those who haven't seen it…. That's right I'm judging you! **

**ENJOY!**

"I hate the cold." I whinge to no one, I pull my scarf around my neck and rub my hands together.

_God, damn it, Bree, it's your fault I'm freezing my ass off here! _I roll my eyes at the thought. I look down at my coat a plastic bag hanging out of my pocket; Bree's cheesecake. I recall the telephone call; my best friend rudely woke me up in the morning, kind of hard to forget.

"Hello?" I groggily answered, barely able to keep the phone to me ear.

"OHNOLIVIFORGOTMYCHEESECAKEAN DIFSYLVETTEHEARSTHATIHAVEN'TGOTFOODI'LLHAVETOEAT…SOUP!"

"… I was asleep." I rubbed my eyes and sighed in irritation.

"THIS IS A MATTER OF SOUP AND CAKE. THERE'S NO TIME TO BE ASLEEP!"

"…Fine, I'll bring it to you." I hung up the phone and stared around for a moment before getting up.

I find a smile on my face and quickly wipe it off when I notice people giving me funny looks. A cold breeze whips my hair in my eyes. I shove my hands in my pockets and keep my head down quickening my pace. I never really have been able to handle the cold. I always did what I had to do, then left to find warmth. I never thought that I'd be out in the cold for _cake_.

_Just one of the many joys of becoming friends with Bree… _ I think to myself. I walk up the steps to the Hive, anytime I come here I get a deep craving for honey. I walk through the door into the Hive, it always surprises me just how busy it can be. I take off my coat and hang it on the door, I think I might as well, I mean; I am only dropping a cake off to Bree.

"LIVI!" Bree screams at me from across the room. I turn to face her. I barely glimpse at her before she tackles me to the floor.

"Oi, get off!"

"Where is it?" Great, she ignored me completely. Hello to you too.

I roll my eyes and pull out the plastic bag. She snatches it and opens it. Her eyes sparkle like a child's. I get up and dust myself off.

"If that's all then." I turn to leave. Bree keeps her eyes on the cake.

"OK THANKS!"

"Livi!"

I sighed. "Yes?"

Lag smiles at me as he approaches. I look him up and down, he still looks like a girl, nothing changed at all since I last saw him. I stifle a laugh,

"Why, hello, cry-baby-boy."

"I am not a cry baby." he snaps looking around at the bystanders, annoyed.

"Uh huh… what do you want?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see why you were here." he tries to shrug his shoulders casually. EPIC FAIL!

I nod my head towards Bree who just stood there looking at the plastic bag, Lag just nods. He and I both know that nothing stands in the way for Bree when it comes to cheesecake. Poor Connor learnt that the hard way, we no longer joke about taking her cake anymore.

"Alright, I'll be going now, back to HEAT!" I say staring at Bree. Lag nods and I start to leave, pulling my coat over my shoulders, I reach for the door. It opens suddenly and nearly hits me.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I snap at the person who just walked in.

"Watch yourself!" Zazie snaps back at me. Typical Zazie, he's always been an ass. Mary follows in behind. I grin at her before punching her in the arm.

"That's for making me get Bree's cake." She gives me a sour look. I keep walking past when someone grabs the end of my scarf. I turn my head and look at Niche. Steak sits on her head glaring at me.

"You forgot about me!" Niche whines.

"How could I forget about the child who nearly killed me twice?" She smiles at me, pleased with my response.

"You're lucky I like you." she hums. I reach down and lift her dress.

"I see that you are enjoying the luxury of underwear" I smirk. She turns red and wacks me. I dodge it and look at her.

"I'm teasing you." I giggle. I turn and wave my hand. Suddenly there is a large SLASH! In a flash my clothes are cut into pieces. I freeze on the spot. I look down at myself seeing that all but my underwear and t-shirt have been demolished.

"I'm teasing you" Niche smirks.

"….NICHE!" I turn around and glare at her.

"Livi, here you go." Bree passes me a letter bee uniform. Cake crumbs around the edge of her mouth. I pull on the uniform not once taking my eyes of Niche. She waves her hand and walks away. Lag rushes up to me, his face a bit red.

"I'm sorry Livi…it's just Niche" he apologises. All I could do was smile. She was good. Zazie starts laughing at me.

"You look like a new bee!" he laughs. I glare at him.

"I would have been gone before I even saw Niche and I would still have my clothes if you hadn't come through the door!"

Bree laughs. "It would be funny if you posed as one" she smirks at me.

"Ah no!" I read her mind. Zazie pushes my back.

"Come on now, new bee! You have to register" He pushed me in a line with other recruits. I wanted to whack him but people were staring. He left me standing in the line. I looked over to all of them. Bree was smirking. Lag was giggling. Zazie had an evil grin. Mary laughed at me and poked her tongue out. Then I followed the new bees into a line. The director came and spoke to us.

_Surely the director will recognise me! _I thought. He spoke and then went along the line asking names. When he got to me he asked me my name_. He's being silly _I assured myself.

"Livi!?" I say. He paused a moment. I was relieved

"That's a nice name!" My jaw dropped. I have spoken to him countless times and yet he doesn't even remember me. I glared at him as he went down the line. _Stupid director! Son of a bitch! How dare he! _I yelled at him in my mind.

"I have memorised each and every one of you," he started. _Liar!_ I thought.

"I will remember all your faces," _Liar! Liar! _I chimed in my head.

"And I will never forget them, I always remember every individual I've ever met!"

"LIAR!" I accidently say out loud. Everyone turns to look at me.

"I mean you can't possibly do that unless you are just so clever and uh… cool?" I try to save myself. People around me snicker. The director gives me a look before smiling.

"I am just that! I am COOL!" he boasts. I gag in my mouth, I actually complimented him. He speaks some more and I just stare at Bree. She hasn't stopped smirking.

"So make me proud little bees!" the director finishes. He hands each of us a badge. He looks at me.

"No dingo?" he asks. I shrug.

"Actually yes I do have a dingo!" I say. "Her name is shade." I remember the large fluffy dog that awaits me at home. Her tail or should I say tails all wag when she sees me. Bree tried to kill her.

Twice.

In her sleep.

"You really gonna do this?" Bree asks me with a smile.

"Yep I decided that it would be an easier way to get revenge on Zazie." I smile back, Mary laughs, Zazie lets out a small gulp.

Let the games begin.

**I hope you all like it!**

**Zazie: ….. you won't kill me will you**

**Me? no… maybe? We'll see soon enough!**

**Please review! 0-**


	2. Chapter 2 A bowl of death

**What a day to wake up with inspiration to write the next chapter! I've been so lazy lately!**

**Zazie: what a day to wake up still alive… you're always lazy!**

***glares at him* You want to die now?**

**Zazie: *gulps***

**Lag: Livi don't you have something to say?**

**… no**

**Lag: the thing about we don't belong to you?**

**Yea but they know that**

**Lag: you still have to do it**

***smirks* you can do it**

**Zazie: stop arguing **

**Mary: the future of the cats depends on it!**

**Zaie: I'LL SAY IT! Livi owns only herself, neither me nor any other letter bee characters belong to her. Her friends Bree and Mary are a real inspiration.**

**Bree: You bet I am **

**Niche: You forgot about me!**

**ENJOY! **

"Bree, put the knife down!" Bree stands there holding a large knife.

"How am I supposed to cut it then?" she asked tilting her head.

"Bree, you don't need to cut soup." I sigh.

"You do when Sylvette makes it." she smirks. I sigh again and grin, she isn't wrong there! It was hard not to remember my first experience with the dreaded dish.

"Eat up!" the silver haired girl had smiled.

"Yeah, Livi, Sylvette's soup is to die for!" Bree smirked. Lag swirled his spoon around in the mix. Sylvette glared at him.

"I don't know how many times I've told you not to play with your food!" she snapped. Lag smiles a small smile before spooning some of it into his mouth. I watch his reaction. He pinches his nose and scrunches his face. I giggle at him as he tries to swallow the deadly mix.

"What are you laughing at? You know it's rude not to eat what someone has cooked for you" Her sweet eyes go cold. I stop immediately and spoon some of the liquid. Before putting it into my mouth I stare at everyone around me. Bree smirking (she seems to do that a lot to me), Lag is still trying to keep the last spoonful down and Sylvette still death staring me. What could go wrong? I mean it's only soup! Lag is being a sook. I try to assure myself. I spoon some into my mouth. Sylvette walks into the kitchen satisfied. Lag looks at me. He knows what the feeling .

"Gross!" I sputtered. Lag gasped. Even Bree seemed surprised. Bree leaned into the table before she whispered.

"You're lucky that Sylvette is in the kitchen!"

"What? Does she know just how disgusting it is? It's like she picked up a dead animal and shoved it into the soup without skinning it." I whisper back, still wiping my tongue with my hands. Bree smiles at me. Lag looks shocked. Sylvette walks back into the room.

"So how is it?" she asked. I smiled politely.

"It is amazing" I lie. She retreats back into the kitchen. I lean over the table.

"I just love pig tails, goats brains, dirty socks, monkey bellybuttons and road kill for dinner," I hiss, "And it's even been put into a soup! Just scrumptious!"

I grin at the memory.

"Here you go Livi!" Sylvette says serving me a fresh bowl of death.

"Thanks…" I mumble.

"You are going to need the energy for your first delivery." she smiles. I return a small smile to her and pick up my spoon. That's right I'm a bee now aren't I? And it's all Zazie's fault. I frown at the thought.

"LIVI! WE'RE LEAVING!" Bree yells out from the front door. Relived at the chance to escape breakfast I get up and walk out. Before I step out the door I yell out to Sylvette.

"THANKS FOR BREAKFAST, SYLVETTE!" with that I leave. I smile into my scarf. I can't wait.

**Man that took way too long to write, my children I apologise! **

**Zazie: No one in their right mind would want to have children with you Livi**

**What was that!?**

**Zazie: Its true!**

**I beg your pardon!?**

**Lag: Dude don't push it!**

**Bree: *is laughing* shit is getting real! **

**Anyway please read and review! -0**


End file.
